Messaging Feud
by Midnight Memories
Summary: Julian couldn't understand why Logan was so furious with him all of a sudden. Dalton-verse; all characters belong to CP Coulter. Jogan oneshot with hints of previous Larythe.


A/N: Good day, everyone! After my insanely long hiatus, I'm back with a short story to get back into writing. These characters belong to CP Coulter; if you haven't read her fanfic, "Dalton", then you most probably won't understand any of this. I also think you're missing out on the best fanfiction that has ever existed.

-Whispers- I'm terrified because I know she reads fanfics of her fanfics. I hope it's not too bad, Mama CP.

* * *

The glare from those sharp green eyes was brief, but frightening enough to send noticeable shivers down Julian's back. His own sepia eyes whipped away as he suddenly raised a hand. In his desperation, he almost snapped his fingers, but composed himself before he would. The table beside them included two giggling girls, whom he clearly recognized as hosts of a popular talk show. They would have loved it; he could almost hear the headlines. "Julian Larson Loses His Cool in Ohio Restaurant". The thought made him cringe.

The waiter, a kind man in his late thirties, hurried forward. His feet were still moving near their table when the actor snapped, "The bill."

"Two bills," Logan corrected. He kept his eyes on Julian, not bothering to look at the man, who now looked incredibly awkward as he hesitated. He glanced back at the actor, silently pleading for a consensus.

Julian narrowed his eyes at the Stuart prefect. Their eyes met and the tension mounted, neither willing to surrender. A full minute went by as the waiter shifted from one foot to another. When the talk show hosts began to whisper conspiratorially, Julian relented. He frowned visibly at his date, but then forced his features to relax and a smile to tug on his lips. Shrugging, his gaze flickered briefly to the waiter as he nonchalantly replied, "Two bills, then."

The actor waited until the man was out of earshot before hissing, "What the hell was that?"

Logan blatantly ignored him, suddenly intent on studying the small dessert card.

Julian wondered why he even bothered to kid himself into believing this was a normal evening. The entire date had been oppressive and awkward.

As the couple paid their respective bills, both tipping the waiter generously, Julian allowed himself to study the hard form of his boyfriend's face. The actor had returned to Dalton the night before, slipping into the prefect's room around four in the morning, and had received a warm welcome. There had been no sign of the profound annoyance that now seemed to overwhelm the Warbler. Julian had then had slept through the day while Logan had gone to class; perhaps Logan was bothered by that fact? Julian shook his head as they exited the restaurant. Logan always encouraged him to sleep off the jet lag whenever he returned.

The atmosphere had definitely shifted later that afternoon. Julian had gone to shower and had returned, dressed sharply, to his own bedroom. Logan had been waiting for him, and he had raised an eyebrow at Julian's lack of uniform. The question didn't leave his lips, but Julian understood nonetheless that he was curious.

"I'm taking you out to supper, Lo," Julian exclaimed, raving about the new restaurant and its remarkable reviews. "We have to try it out."

Logan had been utterly silent, but he'd stood up and had gone to change. Being used to the prefect's mood changes, Julian hadn't commented, nor had pressed the blond boy to explain himself.

During the supper, Logan had asked about the most recent film Julian was working on, and the actor had been happy to discuss the sets and his co-stars, throwing in some old-fashioned celebrity gossip while he was at it. Logan had made a few comments, but his eyes had remained uncharacteristically cold. After a while, Julian had grown uneasy and the date had turned uncomfortable.

The drive back to Dalton occurred in complete silence. Logan was staring through the side window, his face hardening into a look of pure rage. Julian noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that his boyfriend's hands were clenched in his lap; they even began to shake. Julian focused on his driving, speeding back to Dalton before the ticking bomb beside him exploded.

After he had parked, the prefect shot out of the car and stormed towards Stuart without a word. Julian sniffed indignantly, feeling his own emotions begin to boil. Why did he have to fall for such a hot headed guy? Taking deep breaths, he straightened his spine and forced himself to believe that he had enough patience to deal with whatever crisis was about to happen.

* * *

Julian stormed through the corridors as a couple of underclassmen stumbled away from him, fearing the intensity of his expression. He tugged on his tie, the rush of emotions suddenly making the suit uncomfortable, then knocked so hard on Logan's doorframe that the student living beside Logan opened his door, confused.

"It's unlocked, Julian," Logan retorted from inside, his tone smug.

Cursing, Julian stomped inside and made his way to his boyfriend's desk. The prefect was leaning over calculus homework, looking perfectly calm. He had shed his fancy clothing in favor of sweat pants and a dark tee.

"Look at me," Julian snapped. When the prefect did train his clear green eyes on him, the actor continued in the same cold tone, "Have you been medicated today?"

"I haven't taken one of those pills since we started dating," Logan spat back, the anger now infiltrating his features, "remember?"

"Yeah, I do remember," Julian hissed. He sat down on an armchair, but his restlessness made him jump back to his feet. "You admitted that I calm you down when you get worked up, so you don't need the meds." Logan shrugged in confirmation, looking away. "Then why the hell are you this pissed right now? Why can't you calm down?"

The answer came so quickly and Logan's tone was so low that the actor briefly wondered if he had heard correctly. "Sebastian."

"What?" Julian felt thoroughly confused. "The Hanover freshman? The one who's mortally afraid of the Windsor demon-hunter? What the hell did he do to you?"

"No," Logan's voice was shaking with his struggle to control it. His eyes never left his homework as he specified, "Sebastian Smythe."

Julian swallowed hard as a cold tendril suddenly knotted in his stomach. "This is weird. I know a Sebastian Smythe but I doubt-"

"You doubt it's the same one," Logan interrupted, standing up so roughly that his chair fell backwards, "do you, _kitten_?"

He spat the pet name so venomously that Julian physically winced.

"E-Excuse me?" Julian stammered, thrown off guard. Logan advanced upon him and Julian panicked. The thought of resolving this argument by physically fighting made him sick, so he did the one thing he most probably shouldn't have. Julian shoved the blame back and he yelled, "What, you go through my phone now?"

"It vibrated a hundred times while you were showering," Logan glowered. "You received eight texts from the guy."

Since the texts had been read, Julian hadn't noticed them. He blanched, but resisted the strangling urge to whip his phone out to read the messages. He knew that Sebastian's texts stopped at friendly flirting, but sometimes the Parisian could get carried away.

Logan took his silence as an admission and stopped about an inch in front of Julian. "Who the fuck is he?"

Julian saw that his boyfriend's fingers were twitching. He decided that honesty was probably better than whatever lie he could offer. Crossing his arms, he shrugged one of his shoulders and coolly replied, "A guy I hooked up with in Paris."

"And conveniently didn't tell us about?" Logan hissed, now so close that Julian could feel his breath. "Didn't tell _me_ about?"

"To what purpose?" the actor scoffed, stumbling back as he uncrossed his arms. This action only made Logan step forward, unwilling to let go of his intimidation technique. "You were running after Kurt back then and I wanted to forget that the boy I loved was-"

Logan's hand shot out and Julian's arms immediately rose to cover his face. Logan, however, slapped the wall beside the actor's face at the same time as Julian's back collided with it, resulting in Logan leaning dangerously in the actor's face. Briefly cursing his own instincts of self-preservation, Julian put his arms down, shaking with anger. "The hell?"

Logan's eyes flashed and he growled, "How serious was it?"

"We spent about a week or so together... around Christmastime," Julian replied, looking at Logan straight in the eyes.

"I saw the texts," cautioned the prefect.

Groaning, Julian shoved past his boyfriend and threw his hands up in the air, the absolute picture of frustration. His sepia eyes flashed as corrected, "I text him random stuff sometimes and so does he. We're friends. Look through the damn phone if you want - we don't hold conversations. We never call each other, I swear." He fished his phone from his pocket and carelessly tossed it towards Logan, who caught it and glanced down at the object, looking suddenly morose. Dramatically, Julian turned away from the jealous prefect and snapped, "I'm not cheating on you, Logan! If you don't believe me, then screw you." He jerked the bedroom door open-

But it slammed closed, with Julian still inside the room. Logan's hand was on the back of it, holding it shut. The gruff voice, coming right from behind Julian's right ear, said quietly, "Don't you dare walk out of here."

Julian remained perfectly still. He vaguely remembered Derek telling him that Blaine had tried to walk out of a room while Logan was still speaking, and Logan had physically hauled Blaine through the closed door only moments later.

This time, however, seemed different. Logan carefully placed his hands on Julian's hips, dropping his forehead to his lover's shoulder. Julian noticed that he was trembling.

"Don't leave," Logan whispered, his voice unsteady.

"I am leaving," retorted the actor. Julian reached down and tangled his fingers with Logan's, drawing his arms closer, and sighed deeply. He forced his anger down, swallowing a bit of his own pride; if he had told Logan about Sebastian, then this scene wouldn't have happened. Tilting his head to touch Logan's, he murmured, "I'm leaving, going to my room, and we're both going to take an hour to calm down. Then, we'll talk until curfew and I'll spend the night here."

Logan took his time before answering and the silence made Julian increasingly uncomfortable. Finally, the prefect nodded, his arms falling limply to his sides as he sulked back to his desk. Julian peered back at him and his heart sank as he noticed the distressed-looking young man digging through his black duffel bag. Julian knew his medication was in there, and the thought of returning later to clouded eyes made the actor change his mind.

"Ah, screw it," he sighed, then stalked to Logan's bed, flopping down on his back. He motioned to the other boy to join him. Logan's hand was curled around the prescription bottle, but he went to sit by Julian nonetheless. A few moments later, Logan leaned down and drew Julian to him.

The actor's next sigh was one of contentment as he lazily tugged on his tie and unbuttoned his blazer and dress shirt, before pushing his face in the crook of Logan's neck. He breathed in deeply as Logan played with the hair at the back of his skull. Without opening his eyes, he found the bottle of medication and carelessly tossed them back towards the bag. Despite having slept for most of the day, the combination of Logan's calm breaths and his physical warmth lulled the actor to sleep. He vaguely remembered Logan pushing his top off before his lips pressed insistently against his hair.

* * *

Julian woke the next day with a gentle groan, the sun bothering his eyes. He patted the bed, but only felt cool sheets. He sat up slowly, stretching, and mumbled, "L-Lo?"

A quick survey of the room indicated that the prefect was gone; another glance at the clock made Julian realize that he had slept right through most his first class.

"Thanks, boyfriend," he growled, shoving the blankets from his body.

As he tugged on his clothes from the night before and attempted to make his hair more presentable in case he met another late student, Julian realized that Loan had placed the actor's phone on the night table.

Grabbing the item, curiosity overtook his sense of urgency when he saw that a new text message from Sebastian was waiting to be read. It was from around midnight.

Julian froze as the conversation's history loaded. Instead of facing the messages that had sparked Logan's jealousy, the actor found himself looking at a picture sent from his own phone. In the photo, a shirtless Julian was pressed into Logan's chest, sleeping peacefully with a small smile tugging at his lips. Meanwhile, Logan was glaring smugly at the camera, one arm holding the phone for the photo, and the other wrapped protectively around the actor. His visible hand, however, was balled in a fist, his middle finger held proudly towards the camera.

Julian gaped for what felt like hours before his eyes fell on Sebastian's short reply: "Kitten's got himself a Tiger! ;)"

He slammed the phone down, cheeks red, and hurried out of the room. Class or no class, Logan was seconds away from getting a phone in the face.


End file.
